


Scent Memory [Podfic]

by Readoutloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Multi, Not Happy, Past Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readoutloud/pseuds/Readoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Draco's been away for five years but it wasn't long enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent Memory [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scent Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414039) by [bryoneybrynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryoneybrynn/pseuds/bryoneybrynn). 



 

** **

 

**Title:** Scent Memory  
**Fandom:**  Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling  
**Pairing:**  Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley  
**Author:**  Bryoneybrynn  
**Reader:**  Readoutloud  
**Length:**  0:05:07

**Text:** [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/414039)

**MP3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/agzpfbxvmr32bam/Scent_Memory_Podfic.mp3)

 


End file.
